


Perfect?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Sex Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic contains het and slash, as it starts with Ianto still in a female body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect?

 

 

**Title: Perfect?**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto,  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Spoilers: Set immediately after the book 'Almost Perfect'.  
Warnings:  Het and Slash  
Rating: NC17  
  
A/N This fic contains het and slash, as it starts with Ianto still in a female body.

  
Ianto pulled out of the kiss. “What if I change back, you know while we're, while your inside me?”

“I thought we had till the morning?” Jack questioned as his cupped the perfect breast on Ianto's chest and massaged it softly.

“Yeah, but what if my calculations are wrong?” Ianto panted as Jack's mouth found the other breast and began sucking on the nipple.

“You're never wrong.” Jack replied before turning his attention back to the breast.

“But if you're inside me, fucking me ...”

Jack sighed and looked up at Ianto's gorgeous face. “I'm sure the change won't be instant, stop worrying.”

“Okay.” Ianto didn't sound quite convinced but he also didn't want Jack to stop touching him.

Jack nipped and sucked at Ianto's nipples in turn as his hand slid down between Ianto's thighs, there was no mistaking the wetness between them. Jack slid a finger between the folds, stroking them across the clit making Ianto gasp out loudly in pleasure.

“Good?” Jack asked.

“Ummmmm. Don't stop.” Ianto mumbled.

Jack's fingers brushed back and forth over the clit as his mouth left Ianto's breasts, kissing down his body, over his stomach when Ianto felt Jack's tongue replace his finger he bucked his hips off the bed. Ianto parted his thighs wide as Jack's tongue flicked over the clit, pleasure flowing through his whole body as he felt the orgasm begin to mount.

As Jack slid a finger into the wetness Ianto's excitement almost peaked, thrusting his hip against Jack's tongue as Jack added another finger and slid them in and out till Ianto cried out in ecstasy and shuddered beneath him as Jack lapped at the wetness. Once he had stilled Jack moved up his body and kissed him, letting Ianto taste himself like he had never tasted before.

“I taste strange.” He told Jack, the tip of his tongue licking his own lips.

“You taste gorgeous.” Jack told him, kissing him again.

Ianto felt Jack's fingers between his legs again, touching him and then the head of his cock pushing against the moist entrance. As Jack pushed in slowly, aware that this body was technically a virgin Ianto's back arched off the bed, biting his lip a little until Jack was fully sheathed inside him.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. “Yeah.”

Jack began to move, thrusting slowly and deeply into Ianto's body and revelling in different sensations of the female body as he did so. He reached for Ianto's hand, pulling it between their bodies.

“Touch yourself, make yourself come while I fuck you.” He told Ianto.

Ianto's fingers felt for Jack's cock as it moved in and out of him and then found the sensitive clit between the folds of skin, touching himself as Jack thrust into him, faster and faster. He could feel his second orgasm approaching as Jack pounded into him, Jack rolled them over so Ianto was now sat astride him.

Jack couldn't take his eyes of Ianto as he rode him, his hands clasping Ianto's arse as Ianto's hand still worked between his legs. Jack's hands moved further around Ianto's arse, parting the buttocks and one finger teased the tight hole between pushing Ianto over the edge for the second time, his vagina pulsating around Jack's cock as Jack came inside him.

Ianto collapsed on top of Jack, Jack caressing his buttocks as he came down for the second time. Ianto kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth as he realised he could still taste himself in Jack's mouth. He could feel Jack's cock softening inside him and began to tense and release the muscles, trying to encourage it back to hardness.

Jack pulled out slowly, making Ianto moan at the loss before breaking the kiss and moving back down Ianto's body leaving a trail of kisses before making his hip and dipping his head between Ianto's thighs again, tasting the soft flesh of the inside of his thighs as he kissed and nipped them before burying his head between them again and tasting himself mingled with Ianto's juices as his tongue slipped inside him.

Jack's finger finding the clit again, stroking over the sensitive nub as he fucked him with his tongue. Ianto was panting loudly as another orgasm started to overtake his body, his hand in Jack's hair, tugging on it as waves of pleasure flooded through him once more. Jack looked up at Ianto's flushed face and smiled to himself, it seemed this body was very capable of multiple orgasms and Ianto was enjoying everyone of them.

Jack reached down to stroke his now hard again cock and rolled Ianto onto his stomach, placing small kisses on Ianto's buttocks as his hand teased between his legs.

“On your knees.” Jack whispered to Ianto.

Ianto moved up onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide as Jack's cock pushed against the entrance to his vagina again, sliding in fast as deep as Jack began to fuck him slowly and teasingly as his hands pressed against Ianto's buttocks. Ianto could feel another orgasm beginning to build and thought how it was the best part of being as woman as he encouraged Jack to fuck him harder.

This time they came together, as Ianto's internal muscles pulsated around Jack's cock just as he lost control, both of them falling to the bed in a tangled heap.

“I think I like this body.” Ianto gasped. “I came four times.”

“It's almost perfect, it has to be said but I do miss your cock.” Jack said kissing the side of his neck.

“You miss it inside you, you mean.” Ianto smirked.

“Yeah.” Jack agreed kissing him deeply.

Eventually they both fell asleep from exhaustion, when Ianto woke the next morning the first thing he did was look under the covers, relieved when he saw his chest hair was back on his now flat chest and even more happy that his cock was there between his legs in all it's morning glory.

Jack lay still asleep next to him, facing the other way. Ianto reached under the pillow for the lube they had neglected the night before and coated his fingers and his cock before spooning against Jack's back, his hand sliding between Jack's buttocks and finding the tight little hole and teasing it with his finger tip.

He heard Jack moan softly, sounding half awake and half asleep as the muscles began to relax under his finger, as he slid it into Jack's arse Jack moaned louder and bore down on it.

“Morning.” Ianto whispered in Jack's ear, so happy that his voice was back to normal too.

“You're back.” Jack uttered as Ianto's finger began to fuck him slowly. “All of you?”

Ianto pressed his erection against Jack's arse making him emit the most delicious sounds.

“Fuck me.” Jack told him.

“Soon.” Ianto answered, adding another finger and sliding them across his prostate.

“Now.”

“You're not ready yet.”

“Want to be tight, need to feel you in my arse, I've missed you inside me.”

Ianto slid his fingers from Jack's channel and added more lube to his cock, not wanting to hurt Jack then spooned closer to him, placing the head of his cock against Jack's hole and pushed in slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt him.

Once his cock was encased in Jack's tight channel he stopped for a moment to revel in the feelings it was sending through his cock and his body before starting to move slowly and deeply, thinking just how much he had missed this appendage despite the multipule orgasms of the night before.

“Fuck, Ianto, faster.” Jack told him as he ground his hips back against Ianto's.

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's hip, using it to give himself more leverage as he began to thrust faster and faster into Jack, Jack's hand wrapped around his own cock pumping it in time with Ianto's thrusts and letting out a loud groan of pleasure as he came over his fist and the bed below.

Thrusting through Jack's orgasm as his arse pulsated around his cock, Ianto knew just how much he'd missed this that he didn't want it to stop, until Jack clenched the muscles of his arse tight and he came instantly, shooting him come deep inside his lover.

“Forget what I said last night, I never want to be a woman again.”

“I thought you enjoyed all those orgasms?”

“Yeah, but I now know I prefer having a cock, I really missed being able to fuck you.”

“Well, maybe in a while we can to that again.” Jack replied as he felt Ianto pull out from behind him.

Jack rolled onto his back and lifted the covers, looking at Ianto's now completely male body again.  
  
"Now, that is perfect." He told Ianto, pulling him down for a kiss as his hand snaked between Ianto's legs and wondered if he could match the amount of times he had made Ianto come the night before.

The End.


End file.
